¿Qué pides tú?
by Asiia
Summary: Winry queda sola, al morir su abuela, va en busca de Edward para cumplir su promesa y terminar la espera. Las dudad de ambos les limitan las posibilidades de liberar sus sentimientos, “Una nueva promesa”.Es songfic.


Anime:  
"Full Metal Alchemist"

Disclaimer:  
Full Metal Alchemist y sus personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.  
La rola pertenece a Alex Ubago.

Rola:  
"¿Qué pides tú?"/Alex Ubago.

**---**

"Dialogo"  
'frase citada'

**---**

_Es mi primer songfic, la rola ya esta algo viejita pero me encanta.  
Mi primer intento de fic de Full Metal Alchemist.  
Y espero os guste._

_Dedicado a mi tía, la hermana del abuelo._

**---**

"**¿Que pides tú?"**

"Winry, Winry!" Llama sin cesar mi abuela, al paso de los años su voz se ha hecho más lenta y cansada, su caminar ya no es el mismo de antes.

El tiempo es inclemente ante mis sentimientos, me siento prisionera de un destino que aborrezco. Vivir de los recuerdos es lo que me queda…"Edward ¿Por qué?".

**---**

_Puede, que algún día por estas fechas,_

_no recuerdes ya la letra_

_de aquel tema que compuse por ti._

**---**

**  
**"WINRY" Cada mañana es lo mismo, despertar gritando su nombre por las pesadillas. Si ya se, fue decisión mía quedarme aquí, romper toda posible comunicación con mis conocidos, y es por que… "A quien quiero engañar, es por que no pensé lo que hacia, te extraño Winry".

"¿Hu, Ed, son las 3:00 a.m. intenta conciliar el sueño por favor" Al se preocupa mucho por mi, siempre dice que 'soy su razón para seguir en un mundo que desconoce'.

Lo veo durante el resto de la madrugada, en su profundo dormir, es mi hermano pero nuestra relación ya no es la misma ahora somos como dos extraños que siguen juntos por simple costumbre. "Extraños en un mundo extraño".

**---**

_Puede, que la vida sea tan breve_

_O que el tiempo no se acuerde_

_de evitar lo que nos toca vivir._

**---**

"Voy abuela" Me apresuro a limpiar las lagrimas que asomaron por instantes.  
Al llegar donde la abuela me recibe con su enorme sonrisa y ese humo de pipa; le he dicho que el seguir fumando le dañara los pulmones pero 'es una Rockbell'.

"Winry¿Por qué buscan tanto las puertas dimensionales para llegar a este mundo?" Su pregunta me sorprendió, ella siempre me cuenta de sus hazañas como la mejor mecánica de este universo…aunque claro la mejor soy yo pero es mi abuela así que se le da chance.

"Por la alquimia. Traje tu té y no me iré hasta ver que te lo termines".

"Esa cosa sabe a rayos, olvídalo." Su humor es el mismo, eso me alienta, pues como dicen 'cuando uno ya no tiene ganas de vivir es entonces hora de preocuparse mientras tanto aun se puede hacer mucho'.

"En cuanto a la alquimia, si es una gran ventaja para nosotros y razón de varios intentos de invasión" Inhalo de su pipa, quito el té la vista y se dispuso a contarme una hazaña mas.

---

"Volver el tiempo no es imposible, que aun me quieras seria incomprensible"  
Tumbado en mi cama recrimino mi egoísmo, evite a toda costa tu cariño, tenia miedo de perderte, ahora que no te tengo quisiera encontrar la puerta, la salida de este mundo.  
"Quiero verte".

**---**

_Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,_

_Vuelve niña si te pierdes,_

_hoy quiero verte._

**---**

"Coff, coff. Mi tiempo se acerca Win, debes estar preparada para lo que venga, eres una Rockbell" La respiración pausada de la Gran Pinako se acentúa mas, tengo miedo.  
Parece que fuera ayer cuando estábamos en el jardín jugando, confeccionando un nuevo prototipo, esperando el regreso de la familia.

"Abuela, te quiero, no me dejes, por favor" Se hace un nudo en mi garganta, hablar cada segundo es mas difícil, en el pecho mi corazón se exprime.

"Mi fin se acerca Win, antes de irme debo decirte algo que seguro te interesa".

---

"Ed, Ed, despierta, HERMANO".

"Al¿pasa algo?".

"Si, hoy es el día, vamos a acampar"

"Ah, eso" Al esta muy emocionado en este lugar, lo que me agrada. Más no dejo de pensar en ti, y sigo aquí.

**---**

_Y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas,_

_que la vida es una rueda_

_que nunca frena._

**---**

"En paz descanse su alma" Pronuncia el sacerdote para finalizar la ceremonia.

"Pobrecita no tiene familia"…. "Esta sola"… "Dicen que nadie la quiere"… "Pobrecita"… "pobre Winry". Murmuran alrededor, se lamentan de mi desgracia, se burlan a mis espaldas, esas palabras dan vueltas en mi cabeza, han pasado días de la fatal tarde veraniega.

"¿Tendrán razón¿Nadie me quiere", "¿No tengo a nadie?".

---

"Día de campo, día de campo" Canturrea alegre Al, yo sonrió al verlo, mi interior me recrimina, me acusa de la injusticia que eh cometido.  
Existirá en este mundo quien logre sacarme de esos pensamientos imposibles, quien solo díganme "¿Quién?".

"Hermano, últimamente estas muy raro". Al, examina mi gesto sombrío, descubre el vació que en el alma llevo.

"Te gustaría contarme algo¿Ed?" Esa risilla de mazorca, típica en Al, siempre me pone de buen humor.

"No es nada Al¡feliz cumpleaños!".

**---**

_Vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí_

_y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti._

**---**

**  
**"Adiós abuela…tengo una promesa con él". Llevar las flores a tres lapidas y solo la soledad me acompaña, el viento helado en mis mejillas y tu nombre constante en mi mente.

"Gracias".

---

"Al, hay algo que debo decirte" Mi hermano me mira asuntado, algo dentro de mi me dice que el sabe mas que yo de mi 'secreto'.

"Ya lo se".

**---**

_Hoy siento que la vida, me muestra contigo, su lado azul,_

_y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz¿Que pides tu?_

**---**

"Hola" Digo al verlo, es, es tan mi corazón late y late¿Por qué lloro, estoy frente a él y solo esta ahí parado sin responder, sus ojos abiertos como platos, inmóvil.

"¿Ed…Edward?" Alcanzo a decir, el sigue petrificado, sin evitar seguir llorando, lo abrazo, es lo mejor, al fin estoy a su lado, es todo lo que quiero, lo que necesito.

"Es una promesa¿verdad?". Miro en sus ojos, después de unos segundos reacciona.

"¿Es una promesa Winry?"

**---**

_¿Que pides tu?_

**---**

Al esta a su lado, sus azulados ojos se clavan en los míos reclamando el por que de mi inoportuna llegada.

"Winry, es mi cumpleaños, MI hermano y yo vinimos a pasar un día en el campo" Luego de su saludo se fue indignado.

"Ed, lo siento no sabia que arruinaba tu salida con Al". Solo quería verte, sentirte a mi lado, pero soy un cero a la izquierda ni siquiera recuerdas la promesa que tantas veces me hiciste.

**---**

_Puede, que se muera en un instante_

_por el miedo a equivocarme_

_todo aquello por lo que un día soñé._

**---**

"Winry, espera por favor. Yo te extraño, y no te vallas, no me dejes. Aquel día en que llegue a este mundo perdí lo mas quería, a ti." Como es posible que Win este aquí, en este lugar, no hay nada mas que pensar.

**---**

_Puede que me lance hacia el vació,_

_como un día hice contigo_

_sin pensar lo que vendría después._

**---**

"Al es mi hermano. Win, tu eres mi amiga y te extraño"

'¿Amiga?' Eso soy para Ed, el ser que mas amo, que sentido tiene entonces seguir así, mientras aun lo ame no puedo seguirlo viendo.

"Winry¿quieres dar una vuelta" Sus labios se entre abrieron para sonreírme de esa forma que solo el sabe hacer, pero no tiene sentido que me derrita ante alguien que no fue, no es y no será para mi.

"Si, quiero dar una vuelta, pero lejos de ti, Edward Elric, que te aproveche tu nueva vida, en tu nuevo mundo con tus nuevos 'amigos' ". Todo fue un error.  
No tengo nada que reclamarle, la única que se ilusiono fui yo, no hubo nada de su parte.

**---**

_Vuelve, vuelve tarde pero vuelve,_

_Vuelve niña si te pierdes,_

_hoy quiero verte._

**---**

"Winry, no te vallas, por favor, WINRY" Ahora que te tengo, dejarte ir sin decirte la verdad, no, no será así, te alcanzare.

---

El miedo invade mi mente, escapar, escapar, salir huyendo del dolor, no sufrir más.  
Cortar cada centímetro de espera y lanzarte al olvido, ese es mi deseo Edward Elric.

**---**

_Y vuela, vuela alto mientras puedas,_

_que la vida es una rueda_

_que nunca frena._

**---**

"Winry escúchame, Win" Te alcanzare.

"No" no quiero oír algo que no me gustara. ¿Por que es tan necio?

"Winry" toma mi brazo por la fuerza, estoy indefensa ante el, por que aun que desee eliminarlo de la faz del universo, aun lo amo.

"Win, se que ese día hice algo que rompería nuestra promesa". Con evidente serenidad lo dice, mientras toca mi hombro para retenerme en ese lugar, a su lado.

Ella ¿me querrá aun, como decírselo si sus ojos reflejan un desprecio enorme, me evita a mas no poder.

"MENTIRA EDWARD, SOLO DICES mentiras". Ver como me trata me pone muy mal, insiste es ser inocente con tal serenidad, que me siento ofendida.

"POR MI, AL PERDIÓ SU CUERPO, TENIA QUE RECUPERARLO Y VER QUE ESTUVIERA DE NUEVO FELIZ." Win no comprende lo que siento por que ella solo piensa en el tiempo que ah esperado, no sabe cuantas decisiones difíciles tuve que tomar para que…por que esa era mi responsabilidad, aun que no quisiera.

**---**

_Vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí,_

_y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti._

**---**

"Claro, el 'hermano mayor' siempre es lo mismo."  
El titubeo en sus labios se hizo presente.Win bajo la jmirada, si queria hecerme setir el gusano de este universo, lo logro.

"Si no quieres escucharme, ni saber nada de mi, Winry, estas en todo tu derecho… aun que si pudieras darme otra oportunidad, te juro esta vez será diferente."Ed soltó mi brazo dejándome la decisión de terminar o seguir, aun lo amo.

"¿Qué seria diferente contigo?" Tengo esperanza, estupida que soy.

"Estoy seguro. Se mi error, lo que pido, lo que quiero y necesito eso eres tú"

**---**

_Hoy siento que la vida me muestra contigo, su lado azul,_

_y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz¿Que pides tu?_

**---**

Sus palabras, lo que siempre quise escuchar.  
"Te amo"  
Sus labios que añoraba probar.  
"Regresa" Nuestras miradas cruzadas, los sentimientos y deseos conectados, sus labios muy cerca de los míos, mis anhelos reclamando aquel momento, todos nuestros sentimientos, temores y odios terminaron en el momento de unirnos en un beso.

**---**

_No, Vives esperando un corazón extraño que venga aquí,_

_y saque de tu cuerpo y tu alma lo mejor de ti._

**---**

Aquel 'si' implícito, esa promesa rota. Suspendida en el tiempo. Cada momento a su lado. "Comencemos" susurra a mi oído.

**---**

_Hoy siento que la vida, me muestra contigo, su lado azul,_

_y es todo lo que pido por ser feliz¿que pides tu?_

**---**

"Si" entrelazados nuestros brazos, sintiendo el calor del otro, así por interminables minutos. Como un sueño.

"Solo pido estar contigo"

"Y así será, Winry"

**---**

_¿Que pides tu?_

**---**

"Una nueva promesa"

**---**

_Gracias por leer.  
by:  
Asia Black Mizuhara  
(AsNeKon)_


End file.
